Glorious Valentine
by Vividfairy20
Summary: One shot. A romantic,steamy Valentines Day between two people.


Nikki was in her seat shaking with anticipation. It would be 20 minutes until the plane landed in Florida, where she would be reunited with her John, her one and only superman. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and it was the first one, they were going to spend together. Nikki couldn't wait to see what John had planned for tomorrow.

The light came on signaling the plane was about to land, Nikki put her seatbelt on.

"Superman here I come." She leaned her head back, grinning to herself.

John was standing near the gate, where Nikki was supposed to come out. He was really excited for Valentine's Day, why? Because he was spending it with someone he cared for very much. John held Nikki a special place in his heart, a place that was empty out when he divorced his wife. But Nikki came along and filled in that space that John thought would be forever empty. This Valentine's Day, he will surely show her that she was indeed important to him.

The plane had landed from San Diego and people were walking out of the gate. John was looking over people trying to spot Nikki, but there were people blocking his view. It wasn't until he spotted his brunette beauty walking out. When Nikki saw John ahead of her, smiling his Colgate smile, she dropped her bags running towards him. He picked her up, as her legs wrapped around him, spinning Nikki around.

"Hello there superman." She said, smiling at him. John smiled back at her.

"Hello to you too, belladonna." He kissed her passionately. They pulled apart as John put Nikki down, picking up her bags.

"How was the flight?" John asked, putting his arm around her, while Nikki put hers around his waist.

She sighed. "It was alright, but tiring I just wanna go home and lay in that big bed of yours and cuddle."

"Oh, we're gonna do more in that bed than cuddle, belladonna." John whispered, biting at her ear gently. That sent shivers down Nikki's spine and arousal in the lower region. Nikki turned to him smirking.

"Mmm, then take me away, Superman." She kissed him.

_Valentine's Day_

Nikki came downstairs the next morning, expecting to see John, but didn't see him anywhere. Instead, she found a bouquet of roses on the table, with a note sitting in front of it. She walked over, picking up the note reading it.

_Belladonna,_

_I went out for a bit to get something's and should be back soon. But you won't be there when I get back. I've arranged a day for you at the Chamomile spa, where you will be pampered and treated like a princess. Your appointment is at 11, so get a move on and when you get back here, I'll have a nice surprise waiting for when you get back._

_Sincerely, _

_Superman _

Nikki smiled at the letter; she ate breakfast before seeing that it was ten now, so she quickly got ready to go to the spa.

When she got to the spa, the people there treated as if she really was a princess. They gave her full body massage, manicure, pedicure, facial mask, and the works. After pampering her, they gave her a special treat by styling her hair and doing her make-up. When they finished, Nikki was happy with the results.

"I love it, this is beautiful…thank you so much, I feel great." She said, smiling at the employees.

"It was our pleasure, please come again soon." said the owner.

Nikki waved goodbye to them as she went to the car, driving back to the house. Nikki opened the front door seeing the darken room lit up with candles and rose petals scattered over the floor. She smiled seeing the scenery. Nikki looked up to see John coming around the corner.

"Hey, sweetheart, you have a good day?" Nikki walked over to him, giving a brief kiss. "I had a great time, thank you for the treatment, babe."

John kissed her cheek "You're welcome; now go upstairs, I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Go on upstairs and see."

Nikki went upstairs in the bedroom. On the bed, she saw a white box with a red bow on it and on the floor next to the bed was a shoe bow. Nicole went over to open and on the inside made her gasp. She pulled out a sexy red dress, it was gorgeous and the fabric felt good in her finger. She put it on, viewing herself in the mirror; the dress was short, stopping at the mid-thigh. It was sleeveless with spaghetti straps and the front was dipped exposing the top of her breasts. Nikki opened the other box, which had a pair of black, ankle strap peep toe heels. She didn't know how John did it, but he did. He picked out a beautiful dress and shoes for her and both were her right size. Any other boyfriend, would've picked out a tacky looking outfit and the wrong size, but not her Superman, he got it right. Nikki took one last look at herself in the mirror, before going downstairs.

John finished straightening out the table; he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw what almost made his heart palpitate. John watched as Nikki came down in her sexy red dress and black heels. Whether he felt tight because of his pants or seeing her sucked all the air out his lungs, he didn't care because she was the sexist woman he ever saw.

Nikki stood at the bottom stairs, looking seductively at John. "Hey there, Superman, like what you see?" She said, turning slowly for him to take it all in.

"No, I LOVE what I see, I mean hot damn." He said. Nikki giggled at his words.

John was in awe of Nikki. Her hair was curled and pinned up, with curly strands falling over her neck and shoulder. Her make-up looked beautiful, especially her plumped red rose lips. John walked over to her, grabbing her hand, twirling her once more giving her a kiss.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said, leading her over to the couch to sit.

"Thank you and you are looking handsome as well." She said admiring John's attire. He wore a black button down shirt leaving a few undone and black jeans to go with it. He came over sitting down next to her, handing her a glass of wine. John took his own glass, holding it to her.

"To you, belladonna, Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled, clinging her glass with his. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Superman."

"So what did you make?" She said, crossing her legs.

"A little treat, that is delicious, just like you." John uncovered the lid on the table, to reveal a delectable whip cream red velvet cake with chocolate covered strawberries on top. There was something written on the cake in red icing that said "Kiss Me".

Nikki smiled, sipping some of her wine, at the treat. "Oh John, it looks so good and cute, is that supposed to be a secret little message?" She smirked at him.

He smirked back. "I suppose so." He said, leaning towards her. Nikki closed the distance between them, giving John a deep kiss, moaning into it. They pulled apart smiling. Nikki took a strawberry off the cake, putting it to John's mouth. John took a bite, licking his lips, staring at her. Nikki swiped up some whip cream with her finger. She spread some on her lips, licking her finger. Using the strawberry John bit off, she wiped some whip cream off, opening her mouth slightly, rubbing the strawberry around her lips, before feeding it to him again. John was beyond horny this time; he was as hard as a rock. He took a bite of the strawberry. Nikki pushed her whip cream lips on John's spreading it around; she pulled away from him slightly, licking the cream off his lips.

"Mmm, you're right, this is delectable." She said, licking the rest of her lips, seductively. John wanted nothing more than fuck her right here and now, but he wanted to get his play time in too. He cut a piece of cake off; he used his finger to feed it to her. Nikki opened her mouth as John pushed the cake into her along with his finger. Her eyes stayed on him as she sucked the cream off his large finger. It was Nikki's turn to feed him, as she put the piece up to his mouth; John took her finger in his mouth giving the same treatment she gave him. He bit her finger gently tugging it between his teeth. He took his mouth off, licking his lips.

"You taste better than the cake."

Nikki bit her lip, feeling herself become wet. She stood up walking over to the steps, but not before looking over her shoulder at John.

"I'm gonna put on something a little sexy and I hope you're ready because I'm about to give you the best night of your life." She said, sending a sultry wink over to John before going up stairs. John quickly blew out the candles and was getting ready to put away the cake, when he heard Nikki's voice.

"John?"

He stopped what he was doing. "Yea?"

"Bring the cake when you're done….and the honey."

John was speechless, _and the honey? _Oh it was definitely going to be the best night, but for both of them.

"You got it sweetheart." He muttered, grabbing the honey out the cabinet and taking the cake under his other hand, going upstairs to his brunette beauty.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder. "Hope you're ready for this-" He stopped seeing Nikki lying on the bed. To say she looked sexy was an understatement. She was wearing red and black lace thong with her black peep toe heels. She also wore a red silk robe that she left open, but had her breasts covered.

Nikki got up, walking seductively over to John, who put down the cake and honey. She pulled him towards her, by the shirt, making him sit on the bed, standing in front of him. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, rubbing her hands over his muscular form. She started swaying her hips, taking the pins out of her hair, making her it fall, taking off the robe exposing her breasts. She took the honey opening the bottle, dripping some on her chest. Nikki began rubbing it all over while licking it off her fingers, giving John a sexy look as his pants were about to bust the seam. She sat on his lap, gyrating her hips into his rock hard member, while whipping her hair around. Getting up, she took the honey, pouring it on his chest, watching it drip down. She knelt down in between his legs and licked the honey that was running down. John groaned softly as she kissed and licked her way up to lips, but stopping to suck on his nipples. Nikki went down, unbuckling his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. She took some cake, spreading on his member as he groaned. She darted her tongue out, licking some of the whip cream off, taking his whole length in her mouth. John closed his eyes in pleasure, loving how her mouth felt on him. She continued until all the cake was off, feeling him let go. Nikki kissed her way up his chest to his lips, but John was quick, capturing her mouth first. He pulled her on him, attacking her mouth with deep kisses. He turned pushing Nikki on the bed, taking off her shoes. John leaned down, kisses her exposed chest. He reached over grabbing a handful of the cake, spreading it on each breast. Nikki moaned, arching her chest forward as John was eating the cake off her breast. She tilted her head back as she felt him as he sucked and licked each breast to get the cake off.

"Oh...oh John..uh." She moaned, rubbing the back of his head. John lifted his head up, to kiss her on the lips. He trailed the kiss down her body, stopping at her panties. John lifted her legs, spreading them apart. Nikki's chest was heaving up and down wandering what he was gonna do. John kissed her thong covered sex kitten, before pulling them off. He reached over for the honey bottle that was already opened.

Nikki let out a sigh of ecstasy, closing her eyes, as she felt the cool liquid being poured all over her wet sex kitten. John looked at her honey glazed area, licking his lips hungrily as if he hadn't eaten for weeks.

John looked at her, breathing deeply. "Belladonna…" He whispered with lust oozing out his voice. She opened her eyes to look at him staring her down with his blue eyes clouded with lust. "I'm about to give _you're_ the best night of your life."John put his mouth on her, licking the honey off. Nikki's hips began to buck feeling John's tongue enter her, in and out. His face buried between her thighs as he held them down feasting on her center. Nikki felt her mind go on an all-time high, her legs began to shake as she panted heavy, feeling herself release into John's mouth. John moaned against her tasting her honey mix in with the other honey. He took his mouth off her, licking his lips.

"That was the best Valentine's treat I ever tasted." He said, leaning down to kiss her. She could taste herself along with the honey on his mouth. Nikki gasped loudly, feeling him thrust into now. She panted as she felt him go in and out. Sweat began to show on her body and John's as well as he pounded her. Nikki grabbed hold off the bed as John began to go harder and faster, making the whole bed shake.

"Uh..uh..uh..uh, oh don't stop!" She moaned. John grabbed hold of her curvy hips, still thrusting into her.

"Say my name, baby."

"John..."

"What's my name?"

"John..John..John!"

He smirked loving how she sounded; it was music to his ears. He flipped them over, with her on top. He took hold of her hips as she began to ride him. Nikki placed her hands on his sweaty chest as she circulated her hips.

"You like that, baby?" She asked, looking down on him.

"Yea, baby, keep doing that." He panted, giving her ass a spank, making her let out a squeal.

Nikki rode him faster, leaning her head back as she felt herself getting ready to climax. John thrusted up into her, until he felt her release, his followed soon after. Nikki collapsed on top of him as their sweated out bodies stuck to one another.

They gave each other small pecks on the lips, as Nikki lifted off of him, laying on his chest. John wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"Best Valentine's Day ever, huh?" John said, smiling down at her. Nikki smiled up at him, trailing a finger over his lips.

"The best ever, Superman."


End file.
